<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slippery and Slightly Moist by beefstickgorl, Botulism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114713">Slippery and Slightly Moist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefstickgorl/pseuds/beefstickgorl'>beefstickgorl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botulism/pseuds/Botulism'>Botulism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Princess and the Frog (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Death, Dildos, Disney, Erotica, F/M, Frogs, Gen, Kinky, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Object Penetration, Other, Porn, Skin, Smut, Water Sex, swamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefstickgorl/pseuds/beefstickgorl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botulism/pseuds/Botulism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated in the bayou with Prince Naveen in frog form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naveen/Tiana (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slippery and Slightly Moist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Big+Papi">Big Papi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer this is like literal porn. Also, I tried to keep the genitalia description decently gender-neutral so that you can relate no matter what you identify as.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late; it had been almost two months since Naveen got turned back into a frog by Mama Odie. I could tell that he had feelings for me, but the difference in species was a bit of a problem. Even if it wasn't, my feelings for him were questionable, not non-existent per se, but questionable. This made our relationship with him even more complicated. Nevertheless, I always found my ...little friend... saying hello whenever I think of him. His smooth and sleek little body. His wet little froggy hands. His slightly slimy and nearly flawless green skin. Him. I just can't get him out of my head. I try so hard to not think of him but late at night, when all are asleep and the stars are glimmering in the shadowy night sky, his little froggy ass just takes over my thoughts. What would it be like to just get a little taste of it? Would it be fishy like the swamp he lives in? Or would it be a totally new flavor that I would get one taste and then never be able to get enough? It's like an addiction, whenever I try to stop, it beckons me back. I can't think, I can't sleep when I'm not with him. How can someone so small take up my every waking thought? I couldn't bear it any longer, my heart was pounding just thinking about him. I put on my sweater and reached for the door handle to leave, but first I brought a condom just in case. Walking to his swamp became more and more dreadful as the butterflies in my stomach gradually turned into eagles. I was almost there; I could see the little trail leading down to the creek's bank that ran into his swamp. When I was at the water's edge, I hesitated to call out his name. "Maybe I should go back," I thought, but I gathered my courage and yelled out, "Naveen! It's me" Almost instantly I heard, 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘱 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘱, and heard his deep, accented voice say, "I'm over here!" I notice that I have something on my hand, so I bend over to rinse it off in the water. The condom falls out of my pocket. My face instantly blushes. He looks at it, then he looks at me and smirks. "Achidanza! ;)" he says, "What's that for??" I stumble on my words looking for an excuse, but he shushes you sensually. I slip out a small moan. "How are we going to do this?" asks Naveen. I swiftly grab him up and put him in my pocket temporarily. While he's disoriented, I open the condom wrapper and roll it out. I shove him inside and take off my pants. "What are you doing?!" He shouts. "We can talk through this!" I pull down my underwear and massage my hole. It felt so pleasurable, I wanted his slimy body inside me. I grabbed him hard, gently stroking his head. "I promise it won't hurt", I told him, knowing it was a slanderous lie. My tight bussy lips would crush him like a trash compacter. I didn't want it to hurt too badly for him, so I dipped my fingers in the fragrant swamp water, and gently ran my moist hand up and down my squishy, treacherous bussy. It felt like the Grand Canyon but add a raging unchecked yeast infection and probably some leftover placenta from my failed abortion -- a little snack for later-- but easily removable. I lift the condom up, his little hands stretching to break free from his silicone prison. I could tell he was shouting but all I could think about was the pleasure in my future. I was determined. I got down into a squatting position, my eyes flutter closed. I moved my hand closer to my gaping hole that I had been stretching out for months. Naveen gave up, seeing the fate that awaited him. He relaxed and began whimpering, but I didn't give in to his manipulative plan, I knew he only wanted me to stop, but nothing could make me stop now. I placed the tip end of the condom onto my hole. It was so small compared to my cavernous Bussygina, but it would have to do. I put him farther inside, his whimpering and shaking body was rubbing against my walls. I try to push him farther in but I soon lost grip. He slipped to the back of my hole, to the one part that is still somewhat tight. My eyes water as he slips to the end of the tunnel. There was no going back now. I feel so full yet so empty. I need more. Something with more GIRTH. I investigate the murky black water and see a large, leathery log-shaped creature, an alligator. I reach into the water and fish out the angry gator, it looked dangerous... yet exciting. It’s go time. With all of my strength, I hold the alligator mouth closed. I angle my hole towards the alligator and sit down. My bussy's lips stretch to engulf the alligator. I hear muffled screaming resonate throughout my body. Then I remembered that Naveen is scared of alligators. Even better, his screaming will act as a vibrator. The alligator fights to escape my black hole, but I am too strong. I feel him chomping up and down as a defense mechanism, but all it does is stretch by bussy further. "Keep going" slips out of my mouth. I can feel my crotch-hole start to rip, but I can handle it. If anything, it only made the experience more pleasurable. I bounce up and down on the massive gator jaws, scream-moans escaping my throat. I look in between my legs and meet the alligator's eyes. They twinkle, but with melancholy. His facial expression shows so much pain. It was ruining the mood, so I clenched my bussygina. It hurt, but I had to do it. My eyes crinkled with pain, as my sharp pussy cut the alligator's jaw clean off. What was left of him retreated to the water, whimpering. Wait a second, I thought, that wasn't the alligator whimpering, it was Prince Naveen. At first, I found it cute, but then it turned into a loud screech. Like a dog being burned with gasoline. I felt him escape the condom and hop around in the deepest part of my hole uncontrollably. My ass-gina began flowing juices as I felt Naveen's little froggy suction cup toes. I moaned loud enough for all of Louisiana to hear at the feeling of Naveen's deep voice screaming. He was my own personal vibrator. I placed my palm over the gargantuan opening to my crotch cavity. I squeezed every last pelvic floor muscle I could, in hopes of crushing all within. Naveen panicked and I screamed with pleasure, "HAAAAARRDERRRRRRR!!!" I felt the alligator's jaw slip deeper as I squeezed. The scales, the vibrations, the teeth. I was so close, I needed to slow down. I squatted back down, slowly, trying not to let Naveen escape his prison. I dipped my crotch into the swamp water and sucked some of it up like a smoothie so that Naveen could get a drinky-drink. I noticed some of the swamp reeds and their suggestively sexual hotdog shape. Lightbulb. I crawled through the shallow swamp, moaning softly as every move I made created more and more friction. I inch closer and closer to the cattails, their dildo-like shape simply calling my name. I reach my hand out to grasp onto the vegan dong. Tearing the fibrous stems, I let out a breathy moan of excitement. With the swamp reeds in hand, I slither onto the bayou's bank. I flip over onto my back, legs splayed open and, in the air, (to let Naveen get a quick little gasp of air). Fist clenched around the pleasure sticks, I start to gently massage the ushy gushy maybe my tushy hole between my thighs with the head of the cattails. "Just a second more!" I yelled, about to orgasm. Determined to make this one amazing, I squatted down into the water and looked off into the distance. I squeezed and pulled every single damn muscle that I had in my crotch. The bayou water levels began visibly lowering. My belly expanded like a pregnant woman until I thought I couldn't go anymore... But I could. My skin continued stretching until it fell off my body like a water balloon. It was still attached, but it was definitely laying on the ground. I was kind of shocked, but never did I hesitate to suck up the water. The entire swamp was almost empty, replaced by my humongous water balloon stomach. "I AM SOOOOOO CLOOSSSEEEEEE!!!!" All within the span of a few seconds, I got the spontaneous idea to jump up and down on my elastic wubble-bubble stomach, thinking that it might have some nerve connections... and boy, oh boy it did feel good. 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘗𝘖𝘗 ! My organs ruptured and the swamp fluids filled all of my body. It felt extravagantly incredible. As the cold, murky water traveled down my arms and legs, I felt my vajayjay cavity begin to orgasm. But this was not like anything I had EVER felt before. As the cold water filled undeneathe my skin and in my bones, so did a tingly orgasm feeling. I was experiencing a FULL body orgasm. "OOOOHHHHHHHH MYYYYY HOLY JESUS CHRIST AND THE SPIRIT ABOOVE!!!" This state of full body orgasm lasted for about 5 whole entire minutes, while I laid there, filling up the empty hole where the swamp used to be. My body at this point was just a big, round, morbidly obese ball of skin and organs. After lying there for a good 45 minutes, I realized I was still clenching my kegel muscles. "Naveen! He's still in there!" I thought to myself. I relaxed my massive, stretched out, probably bleeding, roast beef hole. The water began rushing out like a raging river-tsunami. I made sure to angle down so that there wasn't any flooding, but that was very difficult. I was deflating like a water balloon, with my crotch flaps acting IDENTICLE to a balloon neck. I continued sinking, but I realized that my skin wasn't getting any smaller... it was staying the same size. My body was almost empty of the swamp waters and I took a long look around me. I was back to my normal size, but hanging from my stomach was a MASSIVE sack of empty skin hanging from my belly, laying about an inch thick on the ground around me. I had no idea how I was supposed to walk home, or what I would tell people. Then I remembered my ruptured organs and I died from internal bleeding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone can comment their thoughts, you don't need an account :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>